Unova Pokemon master,mistress!
by selsy9882
Summary: Lili,Cheren and Bianca are on a journey to complete the pokedex, Lili hopes her dream would come true to be a pokemon master mistress.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

The beginning

"Bang, Bang" , went the stair case when a girl with brown long and straight hair brought a huge suitcase.

A lady with brown eyes and black short hair appeared.

Ms. Vesselly: "Darling are you sure your going to need all that?".

Lili: "Yeah mum".

Ms. Vesselly: "Why don't you take this backpack instead of that suitcase."

Lili: "Okay whatever you say mum".

Ms. Vesselly: "And don't you run into trouble!".

Lili: "Okay mum see ya!"

Ms. Vesselly, Lili's mum stand in the house waving while Lili was leaving home.

Lili: "I finally get to start on my journey to become pokemon master… or mistress! , I just can't loose this opportunity! Anyway first I gotta find Professor Juniper's libratory, Oh! There it is I forgot it was just 5 blocks away".

Out of the libratory came a women with blonde hair wearing a jacket, skirt and a sweat shirt.

Lili: "Professor Juniper!"

Professor Juniper: "Ah! Lili I was expecting you".

Lili: "Am I late?".

Professor Juniper: No you're just in time the three pokemon are waiting for you".

Lili: "The pokemon are Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig right?".

Professor Juniper: "My, my you do know a lot".

As Professor Juniper and Lili walked in Lili got stumped by the many machines and gadgets and the three poke balls.

Professor Juniper: "Alright Lili who will you choose? "Snivy the grass type pokemon , Oshawott the water type pokemon and last Tepig the fire type pokemon." "It's your choice."

Lili: "I choose Snivy!."

Professor Juniper: "Well done, a good choice indeed." "Here take this the pokedex , each time when you encounter a pokemon it's data will go to the pokedex, and this too the xtransceiver you can talk up to four people at a time." "Good luck."

Lili: "Let's go Snivy."

Just when Lili was about to leave a boy with short blue hair and blue eyes appeared.

Lili: "Cheren?." " I haven't seen you in a while."

Cheren: "Me too, anyways please tell me you didn't choose tepig."

Lili: "No I didn't why?."

Cheren: "I'm gonna choose tepig, Professor Juniper."

Professor Juniper: "Okay then we only have one left that's Oshawott."

Bianca: "Professor, Professor! I need Oshawott please, please!."

Professor Juniper: "Alright Bianca slowdown."

Bianca: "I'm too late right oh.. I got scared when I saw Cheren and Lili, I thought one of them got Oshawott , anyways let's go you guy's together on our journey."

Professor Juniper: "Wait! Cheren, Bianca here your xtransceivers, pokedex, and for all three of you five poke balls."

Cheren, Bianca , Lili: "Bye Professor Juniper."

Professor Juniper: "You all stick together."

Lili: "So um.. first we need the trio badge and that's in Striaton city." "So let's get moving."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Watchog block

As Lili, Bianca and cheren set off to Striaton city they found out that the road was blocked with three watchogs.

Lili: "Um.. Cheren aren't you supposed to be the master mind?"

Cheren: "Yeah."

Lili: "THEN USE YOUR MIND AND GET THESE WATCHOGS AWAY!"

Cheren: "Hm.. I don't know these watchogs sure look angry."

Bianca: "Let me try, oh hi watchoggie's um… you see we need to pass and your kind of blocking the way so can you please move?."

Watchog: "watchdog!"

Lili: "Watch out Bianca!"

Bianca: " Hey you can use fury swipes on me like that!"

Watchog: "Watchog!"

Lili: "Alright then if it's a battle you want it's a battle you'll get! Right Cheren?"

Cheren: "Yeah."

Lili: "Snivy come out and use wine whip!"

Cheren: "Tepig use ember now!"

Bianca: "Oshawott, use your scale sword!"

Snivy: "Sni."

Tepig: "Tepig."

Oshawott: "Oshaw!"

Lili: "What the heck?" "These watchogs have fainted already."

Watchdogs: "Watchog watchog watchog."

Cheren: "I wonder if any one of our pokemon can negotiate with them.

Snivy: "I can."

When Snivy spoke everyone freaked out.

Lili: "You c-can t-t-talk?"

"Beep, beep" , went the xtransceiver , Lili picked it up.

Lili: "Hi Professor Juniper."

PFS Juniper: "Lili I forgot to tell you that Snivy can talk."

Lili: "Now you tell me."

PFS Juniper: "Well then see you later Lili."

Cheren: "Now that that's done, Snivy can you please solve the problem between these watchogs?"

Snivy: "Yap, so what's the problem here guys?"

Watchog no.1: "Watchog watchog watchog watchog."

Snivy: "So that's the problem."

Lili: "What did they say?"

Snivy: "There trying to save their forest, they only have a little amount of fruits cause all the people who are trying to get to Striaton city pick many fruits out for the road, and they think that we also are going to take all the fruits they have."

Lili: "No we don't need your fruit you can have all of them, we just need to get to Striaton city in time, that's all."

Watchog no.1: "Watch , watch , watchog!"

Snivy: "It says, then you may pass."

Bianca: "Okie dockie, see you two later then."

Lili: "Why see us two later?"

Cheren: "Yeah Why see us two later?"

Bianca: "I'm gonna try and capture a Minccino, so It'll take a little time."

Cheren: "I've got to go too, I wanna study the pokemon here."

Lili: "Then I guess I'm going to Striaton city with you Snivy."

Snivy: "This is gonna be a long day."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 04

A Munna's mist

As Lili and Snivy reached Striaton city, they first decided to head for the dream yard to do some training , suddenly Lili's eyes fell on the dream eater pokemon Munna.

Lili: "Snivy look it's a Munna! I've really got to capture one!"

Snivy: "Then what are you waiting for? Let's get this party started!"

Munna: "Mu…. Na…"

Lili: "Snivy vine whip!"

Snivy: "Sorry Munny you are going down."

Munna: "Muunnaa!"

Lili: "What's that move let's check Hm… so it's phsybeam."

Snivy: "You tell me a move to us or I'll use one on you!"

Lili: "Alright, Tackle!"

Snivy: "YA!"

Munna: "Mun mun muun!"

Then suddenly Munna hid behind Lili then a girl and a boy dressed In blue known as members of team plasma came in asking Lili to give Munna so they could obtain some dream mist.

Team plasma Jake: "Hand over Munna now!"

Team plasma Claire: "Or you'll be a pancake when were done with you!"

Lili: "Now wait a second! Who are you guys? And what do you want from this harmless Munna?"

Team plasma Jake: "Were team plasma, we separate pokemon from foolish trainer's like you!"

Surprisingly from behind Cheren and Bianca appeared ,while panting a lot.

Cheren: "Lili "DON'T" hand over Munna to them, those guy's are always doing something nasty!"

Lili: "You've got my word for it! Munna stay close to me."

Munna: "Mun.."

Cheren, Lili , Bianca: "Snivy, Tepig , Oshawott TACKLE!"

Team plasma Jake: "Bisharp cut."

Team plasma Claire: "Durant metal claw!"

Snivy: "SNI!"

Suddenly a man appeared.

?: "What are you two doing goofing off?"

Team plasma members: "Oh master."

?: "When I give the signal run for it!"

Team plasma members: "Yes master."

?: "Chandelure, flame burst."

Chandelure: "Chaann!"

Lili: "Ah this smoke , I cant se a thing! Snivy make your vines go up high and twirl."

Snivy: "SNIVY!"

Cheren: "Those idiot's!"

Bianca: "Oh.. I'll show them someday!"

Lili: "Where did you guys meet them anyway?"

Cheren: "Well a little while after you left Bianca found a minccino and when she tried to put it in her poke ball those team plasma guys bumped in and said Bianca that not to capture minccino, Bianca didn't listen to what they said and captured it then that guy the boy that had a Bisharp took the poke ball where minccino was in and ran fast toward the dream yard unfortunately he couldn't get away with the poke ball cause Bianca was super mad that she told me to tell my Tepig to use ember on that team plasa guy's butt!"

Lili: "Congratz Bianca."

Bianca: "Hehe…"

Cheren: "So I'm going to Striaton city see you guy's."

Bianca: "Cheren! Wait for me!"

Lili: "Well Munna I'll just have to catch you."

Munna: "Mun…. mun.."

As Lili took her poke ball Munna just got in the poke ball.

Lili: "I just caught a Munna!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

A Trio twist!

As Lili headed to Striaton city she noticed Pidoves were all over the place, and then she found Cheren going to the pokemon center.

Lili: "Well might as well get my pokemon to tip top shape."

Cheren: "Lili! There you are, I was looking for you."

Bianca: "Lili! Cheren! Oshawott evolved into Dewott!"

Cheren: "Oh yeah my Tepig evolved into a Pignite."

Lili: "You guys are so lucky I still didn't evolve any of mine."

Bianca: "No need to be sad anyway they aren't gonna be un-evolved forever."

Lili: "I'm gonna go to the pokemon center bye for now."

As Lili walked in she found nurse Joy, she looked frustrated.

Nurse Joy: "Yes is there anything I can do for you?"

Lili: "Can you please heal my pokemon?"

Nurse joy: "Oh yes certainly."

Lili: "Thank you."

Lili walked all the way to the Gym and found the leaders.

Gym leaders: "So with home to you want to battle?"

Lili: "I wanna battle Chili."

Chili: "Then let's heat this battle up! Pansear turn this battle into full heat!"

Lili: "Snivy do your best!"

Chili: "As the challenger you make your first move."

Lili: "Snivy vine whip!"

Chili: "Pansear flame burst! Haha a critical hit!"

Lili: "Snivy leer then leaf tornado!"

Chili: "Ah useless attacks, Pansear work up and flame burst."

Lili: "No Snivy!"

Chili: "Ha! One down and one to go."

Lili: "Munna get out here and use phsybeam."

Chili: "Ah! A Munna hm.. these Munnas are extremely rare don't know were this girl found one. Pansear tackle!"

Lili: "Munna doge and use lucky chant."

Munna: "Muunn."

Lili: "Who's getting critical hit's now?"

Chili: "Just because you have a Munna I'm not going easy on you. Pansear work up and hyper beam!"

Suddenly a strange light covered Munna.

Lili: "Can it be? Munna's evolving into Musharna!

Musharna: "Musha.."

Lili: "Ah let's check her moves." "Her new moves are Psychic and moon light." "Alright then Musharna moon light."

Chili: "Pansear hyper beam."

Lili: "Musharna doge and then finish Pansear with psychic."

Musharna: "Musha…"

Pansear: "Pansear.."

Chili: "So you knocked down my Pansear, Pansear return come out Simisage!"

Lili: "Musharna phsybeam."

Chili: "Haha! Munna evolved and you still use her old attacks." "Simisage hyper beam and then flame burst."

Lili just kept using tackle, doge and phsybeam until Chili let his guard down.

Lili: " Musharna leer two times then psychic."

Musharna: "MUSHARNA!"

Lili: "Ha! Psychic finished Simisage off, so I get the.."

Chili: "Trio badge is yours Lili."

Lili: "Yes! I got the Trio badge!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

Waitress Tianara.. lale Oh what ever

While Lili was heading to Nacrene city she stopped at a hotel for the night.

Lili: "Oh my God I stink like a garbage truck! Yuck!"

Snivy: "Where's the hot spring? I need some grooming of my own."

Lili: "Excuse me but um.. do you happen to know were the hot spring is?"

Waitress Tia: "I'm sorry but no, why don't you get the map of the hotel?"

Lili: "I don't have one."

Waitress Tia: "Take this it's my map."

Lili: "Oh thanks your too kind." "By the way can I have some French fries?"

Waitress Tia: "Of course." "Please call me Tia."

Lili: "Come out Musharna."

Musharna: "Mush…."

Lili: "Okay gals let's get moving."

5 minutes later when Lili and her pokemon just arrived at the hot spring they bumped into an old friend.

PFS Juniper: "Hello there Lili didn't think I'd meet you here."

Lili: "Prof Juniper, what are you doing here?"

PFS Juniper: "Well since my friend's daughter is a waitress in this hotel I thought it would be nice to drop by and say hi."

Lili: "Is her name Tia?"

PFS Juniper: "So, you met her." "Tia is her nickname her real name is Tiaranaleeya."

Lili: "YIKES!, that's one long name."

PFS Juniper: "She was named after her great grandmother." "When she was young Tiaranaleeya's father died in the Amazon." "They never found his body."

Lili: "Hey isn't that Tia in front of the magazine your holding?"

PFS Juniper: "Oh, yes she's a famous cook and her mother's sister is a Gym leader, Gym leader Lenora."

Lili: "I'll talk with you later Prof Juniper I've got to have a wash."

PFS Juniper: "Well then good like trying to get in it."

Lili: "Huh?"

Once Lili looked at the hot spring she found out that she had to wait a lot of time cause there were about almost all of the people in it!

6 hours later in Lili's room.

"Knock, knock." Went the door."

Lili Opened the door and Tia came in with the French fries.

Lili: "Does it take so long to make hot, spicy and salty French fries?"

Waitress Tia: "Sorry I'm late you were in the hot spring for so long I forgot all about it."

Lili: "No problamo."

Waitress Tia: "By the way I wanna battle you!"

Lili: "Crisp". "What?"

Tia: "Nobody challenges my aunt Lenora without proving that you can battle with me."

Lili: "If it's a battle you want it's a battle you'll get! Just after I finish my French fries."


	6. Chapter 6 01

Chapter 06

Battling with a pro!(part 01/02)

Waiter Jason: "Let the battle begin! Lili Vs. Waitress Tia!"

Tia: "Zweilous and Minccino out you come!"

Lili: "Yikes! I never thought I'd be going against a Zweilous."

Tia: "You'll only be battling against my Zweilous, your reward for beating me is a one ultra ball."

Lili: "I fight against a Zwelious and all I get is one damn ultra ball?"

Tia: "Alright 2 ultra balls along with a pokemon egg."

Lili: "Now that's better."

Tia: "As Gym leader Lenora is my aunt I go first!, Zwelious dragon rage!"

Lili: "Musharna Psybeam."

Musharna: "Musharrr…"

Musharna: "Mush… sharr..!"

Lili: "NO!, Musharna!"

Musharna: "Mush.."

Tia: "She fainted so quickly, haha didn't you train her?" "Look's like this battle will be over soon!"

Lili: "What do you mean soon? I already lost."

Tia: "You can use all of your pokemon, cause you'll need em'."

Lili: "I'm not a loser and I'll prove it to you! Snivy leaf tornado."

Tia: "Zweilous dodge and then use dragon pulse!"

Lili: "Snivy dodge dragon pulse and use your vines to grab Zweilous."

Snivy: "Smooth plan, hehe , SNIVY!"

Zweilous: "Zwe..wee.."

Tia: "Zweilous bite Snivy's vine."

Lili: "Snivy quick take your vine away and use vine whip."

Snivy: "Snivy!"

Zweilous: "Zweee….!"

Tia: "Hang in there Zweilous."

Zweilous: "Zwe….zwe…"


End file.
